Ce qui s'est réellement passé
by Farless
Summary: Le Contre-Amiral Jane du département Naval de Marineford arrive devant la cellule du célèbre pirate Portgas D. Ace. Elle a, semble-t-il, une grande et longue histoire à raconter. Quel but a t-elle ? Raconte t-elle la vérité ou est-ce un simple mensonge inventé de toutes parts pour détruire le pirate ?
1. Introduction

**Bonjour, bonsoir amis lecteurs et fan de One Piece. ****Je vais vous présenter ma toute première fanfiction axée sur One Piece. ****Elle s'intitule " Ce qui s'est réellement passé "**

**J'ai décider de passer certains personnagse comme Shanks, Rayleigh, Roger, Garp ou même Baggy le Clown, au premier plan parce qu'on ne les voit pas souvent. Pourtant, ils ont tous un charisme hors du commun !**

**La fic est actuellement en réecriture, je peux juste vous proposer un avant-gout avec cette introduction.**

**Bref, tout ça pour vous dire bonne lecture, et je n'oublie pas que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, qu'ils appartiennent tous à Mr Oda, hormis ma OC. _Je prévois de kidnapper Mr Oda pour me voir attribuer tout le merveilleux monde de One Piece. Grrr._**

* * *

_**Introduction**_

- Je vous remercie Miss Domino, je peux continuer seule à présent.

La poupée en uniforme d'abord réticente à me laisser seule, acquiesça silencieusement puis disparu dans l'ombre.

Les longs couloirs étaient sombres et froids. Quand je passais devant des cellules encore occupées, des cris déchiraient le silence pesant de cet étage effrayant et malsain. Les détenus m'agaçaient au plus haut point. Tous des charognards plus infects les uns que les autres. _Des infâmes pirates._

- Taisez vous. Ou je vous fait exécuter _sur-le-champ. _Grinçai-je.

Mon humeur n'était pas des plus cordiales. Je redressai ma veste d'officier sur mes épaules douloureuses et j'avançai plus rapidement. Si Garp venait, par quelconque manières, à savoir ce que j'allais faire ici, il m'offrirait volontiers une place sur l'échafaud.

J'arrivai enfin devant sa cellule. Je regardai, ou plutôt j'essayai de voir quelque chose avec cette pénombre et ma vue qui commençait à faiblir. Je reconnus l'imposante silhouette de l'ancien Corsaire Jimbei. Puis juste en face, celle de Gol D Ace.

- Qui es-tu ? Lança une voix.

Deux pupilles noires me scrutaient à travers l'obscurité, _ses_ pupilles noires.

- Qui es-tu ? Répéta t-il, visiblement impatient, mais surtout fatigué.

- Contre-Amiral Jane du département naval de Marineford.

Mes mots résonnèrent étrangement dans tout l'étage.

Je l'observai silencieusement et m'assis à même le sol, jambes croisées. Non sans difficultés. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas l'âge qui m'a épargnée. _Vingt et un ans que j'attendais, vingt et un ans._

- Gol D Ace. Tout ce que je vais vous raconter se passa bien avant votre naissance, bien avant l'age d'or de la Piraterie et bien avant la mort de votre père.

* * *

**_To be continued ! _**


	2. Chapitre I : Le Commencement

**Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne année et meilleurs vœux pour 2014 mes chers amis !**

**Comme promis, j'ai réécris ma fic. Et j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous offrir le premier chapitre !  
**

**Je tiens à préciser que cela est entièrement grâce à mon amie_ Deathgothika, _elle a eu l'immense gentillesse de me conseiller et même de me corriger ! Donc, on applaudit bien fort ! _(Passez lire sa fic, c'est une tuerie)_**

**Je posterai donc toutes les deux semaines, voire toutes les semaines, c'est encore à voir.**

**Merci pour vos reviews très encourageants, je suis très contente que le début vous plaise, maintenant la suite ! :p**

**Hayley : Hey, salut ! :) Merci, merci ça me fait trop plaisir ! OK, allons capturer Oda ! Mais c'est à moi que reviendra One Piece, Niark ! Bisoux !  
**

**Comme toujours, One Piece ne m'appartient pas, je prévois toujours de le capturer, cette fois j'ai une complice. **

**Bonne Lectuuuure !**

* * *

_- Tout ce que je vais vous raconter se passa bien avant votre naissance, bien avant l'âge d'or de la Piraterie et bien avant la mort de votre père._

- Ce ne sont que des foutaises, répliqua t-il. Pourquoi croirais-je un foutu Contre-Amiral ?

- Écoutez-moi bien, vous êtes à présent enfermé. Vous n'avez donc aucun moyen de ne pas m'écouter. Est-ce bien clair ? Ripostai-je outrée.

- Vous pouvez parler aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. Je ne vous croirais jamais. Siffla-t-il.

- Sur un autre ton, pirate. Vous ne vous adressez pas à une de vos semblables.

- Les pir...

- Il suffit ! M'écriai-je. Vous allez m'écoutez, un point c'est tout. Ne m'énervez pas davantage. Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire n'est pas une mince affaire. Il en va de mon honneur.

Il se tut, il semblait réfléchir à se qu'il allait rétorquer mais je ne lui en laissai pas l'occasion.

- Tout d'abord, commençais-je, sachez que tout ce que je m'apprête à vous raconter est la pure vérité. A l'époque, lorsque Monkey D Garp était contre-amiral, j'étais colonel. Cela remonte à presque maintenant vingt et un an en arrière. Nous étions sur une île du Nouveau Monde quand tout commença.

**Flash-back**

- Capitaine ! Ile en vue ! S'écria un mousse du haut de la vigie.

Le capitaine Keith tira sur sa longue-vue et observa l'horizon.

Sur le pont supérieur du navire se trouvait Garp le Héros, plus connu au Q.G. sous son véritable nom : Monkey D. Garp. Assis sur une chaise, il sirotait un café, grignotait quelques biscuits et profitait du bon temps. Rien de bien singulier en somme.

Quant à moi, je me dirigeai vers ma cabine pour préparer mes affaires afin d'être complètement prête à opérer lorsque nous atteindrons la terre ferme.

Dès que j'entrai dans ma cabine je constatai avec dépit le désordre qui y régnait. Même les dortoirs de mes subordonnés n'étaient pas aussi chaotiques.

J'essayais tant bien que mal d'atteindre l'armoire au fond de la salle sans trébucher sur les objets éparpillés au sol. J'y étais arrivée sans grand dommage. Dans l'armoire - aussi bien rangée que le reste de la cabine - j'attrapai un sac à dos et y fourrai les affaires que je voyais et que je jugeais nécessaires.

J'attachai rapidement mes cheveux et empoignai ma veste. Je vis mon reflet dans un miroir. Mes cheveux blonds était toujours aussi emmêlés. J'essayai de les arranger un peu. Mes yeux étaient marrons, une couleur trop ordinaire à mon goût. Ma peau était très claire, et des minuscules tâches de rousseur parsemaient mon visage. Elles étaient ma fierté.

Je sortis de la en prenant soin de bien refermer correctement la porte afin qu'on ne vienne pas m'annoncer subitement mon licenciement.

Je rejoignis le reste de l'équipage sur le pont. En chemin j'avais croisé le capitaine du navire. Il me toisait dédaigneusement et dès qu'il s'aperçut que je l'observais également il me sourit hypocritement. Je lui rendis son sourire avec encore plus de fausseté.

- Notre future position ? Demandai-je au capitaine du navire.

- Sunlit Mountain. Répondit-il.

J'acquiesçai et continuais ma route pour retrouver le Contre-Amiral. Il n'était plus assis sur sa chaise pliante, mais bel et bien debout, longue-vue dans la main. Il semblait joyeux - un peu trop joyeux pour quelqu'un de normal.

- Y a-t-il une raison particulière à votre soudaine bonne humeur, Contre-amiral?

- Effectivement ma chère Jane. Dit-il en me tendant la longue-vue pour que je puisse m'en servir.

Je scrutais l'horizon à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait me mettre sur la piste, mais rien.

- Par là. Dit Garp en pointant du doigt un navire au loin.

Je m'empressai de le voir avec la longue-vue. Je me figeai, interdite. Le bateau de Gold Roger voguait à proximité de notre situation actuelle. Il se dirigeait forcément vers Sunlit Mountain. Ce qui voulait dire que nous allions forcément les croiser.

Voilà pourquoi Garp était tout excité : ils allaient sûrement se battre.

- Contre-amiral, nous sommes prêts à accoster sur le quai principal de la ville. Annonça le capitaine Keith en effectuant le salut.

Garp le considéra un instant puis acquiesça. Le capitaine se tourna vers moi et ajouta :

- Colonel Jane, si vous voulez bien me suivre pour finaliser tout ça.

Sans un mot, je le suivis et nous mîmes au point les derniers détails. Nous avions finalement accosté, aucun habitant n'était venu nous accueillir. L'équipage était réuni au complet sur le quai. Le contre-amiral donnait les instructions tandis que les hommes étaient au garde-à-vous.

- Première Division avec le colonel Jane et moi-même, nous allons cueillir les pirates qui arrivent. Quant à la Seconde Division, vous serez sous les ordres du Capitaine Keith. Votre mission consistera à préserver l'ordre et le calme parmi les habitants lorsque les choses sérieuses commenceront. Garde-à-vous ! - les hommes se redressèrent. Saluez ! - Ils saluèrent.

La Première Division se rangea rapidement devant Garp et moi-même. Une fois au grand complet, nous suivîmes Garp occupé à ouvrir un paquet de donuts.

- Jane ? Dit-il en se retournant

- Oui ? Répondis-je.

- Fait gaffe à toi lorsque nous serons face à Roger, grogna-t-il si bas que les Marins derrières moi semblait ne pas avoir entendus.

- Euh.. D'accord, dis-je.

- Veux-tu un donuts ? Me proposa t-il.

- Non, merci.

Pourquoi me disait-il cela ? Évidemment que je faisais attention, que je ne baissais jamais ma garde. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas la première fois que nous affrontions Roger. Nous les connaissions. Roger ainsi que la plupart de son équipage. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'il savait quelque chose qui, manifestement, m'échappait.

Le soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel, la journée était bien entamée. Les immenses montagnes qui dominaient l'île n'étaient pas enneigées. Il faisait même extrêmement chaud. Nous longeâmes la côte à la recherche d'un endroit où installer le campement. Après une heure de marche sous la chaleur intense, nous trouvâmes une baie suffisamment grande pour accueillir le camp. J'envoyai un soldat pour explorer les alentours et me faire un rapport complet.

Pendant que les autres soldats montaient le camp, j'établis la liste des guetteurs pour la nuit en observant du coin de l'œil Garp. Le contre-amiral finissait tranquillement ses donuts adossé contre un rocher. Ce qu'il m'avait dit tout à l'heure me trottait encore et toujours dans la tête.

Après que le camp fut entièrement monté, l'éclaireur revint me faire son rapport.

- Il y a une source un peu plus loin. Cependant, le navire ennemi a accosté dans une crique à très grande proximité du point d'eau et de notre campement, Colonel Jane. Affirma t-il.

- Très bien soldat. Apportez moi un café brulant ainsi que toute la paperasse que je dois impérativement remplir, dans ma tente.

- À vos ordres Colonel ! Dit-il en faisant le salut.

Je marchai à travers le campement pour vérifier le travail de mes subordonnés puisque Garp ne daignait pas le faire. Enfin bon, en général, ils faisaient du bon boulot.

Je donnai la liste sur laquelle figuraient les noms des guetteurs pour cette nuit à un autre soldat puis m'engouffrai dans la tente réservée à Garp et à moi-même. Je déposai mon sac à dos sur le coté de mon matelas gonflable prévu et ôtai ma veste.

Je pris la carte géographique de l'île et l'examinai. D'après l'éclaireur, il y avait un point d'eau et une crique non loin d'ici. C'était sur cette crique que se situait le navire de Roger. Avaient-ils campé sur ladite crique ou étaient-ils simplement restés sur leur bateau ?

Un soldat entra dans la tente, déposa mon café et les documents sur la table en bois situé de l'autre coté et s'en alla.

« Beuleup beuleup beuleup beuleup... »

J'attrapai le combiné et répondis :

- Colonel Jane à l'appareil. Tout ce passe bien Capitaine Keith ?

- Affirmatif Colonel. De votre coté ? Répondit-il.

- Tout ce passe bien également. Je pense que nous agirons demain, j'attends juste la confirmation du Contre-amiral Garp.

- Reçu, nous nous contacterons donc demain.

Puis il raccrocha. À ce moment, Garp entra dans la tente.

- Bonsoir Colonel, dis-je.

- Bonsoir Jane, répondit-il. C'était Keith à l'instant ?

- En effet, je lui ai dit que j'attendais votre confirmation pour savoir si nous allons lancer ou non l'offensive demain.

- Je constituerai l'élite avec laquelle je partirai demain dès l'aube

- Quel poste occuperai-je ? Demandai-je

- Tu resteras avec moi. Le Lieutenant Ted aura la responsabilité du reste de la troupe.

Cela me convenais, je pourrais combattre contre l'équipage de Roger aux cotés de Garp. Même s'ils étaient pirates, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'admirer leurs charismes, à Roger et son second, Rayleigh. J'avais appris que celui-ci était le mentor de deux jeunes.

Le repas nous fut apporté par un soldat et Garp lui sauta littéralement dessus. Je réprimai un rire, de peur de m'attirer ses foudres. Je touchai à peine au repas, je n'avais pas faim du tout. J'étais un peu anxieuse, je me répétais sans cesse le moment où Garp m'avait mise en garde, essayant de déceler la raison qui l'avait poussé à dire ça. Et puis l'image de mon supérieur mangeant comme un porc me dégoutait trop.

Le contre-amiral s'était endormi en mangeant, comme à l'accoutumé.

Je sorti de la tente, et après m'être assurée de la mise en place du système des veilleurs de nuit j'ordonnai l'extinction des feux. Ils obtempérèrent immédiatement. La nuit fut soudainement calme. La lune éclairait les montagnes d'une lueur blafarde inquiétante. Je vérifiai une dernière fois que le veilleur était bien éveillé puis je retournai dans la tente. La nuit allait être longue.


	3. Chapitre II : Le Roux

**Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Comment ça va vous ? Vous m'avez manqué ô lecteurs adorés ! Vous savez quoi ?**

**Voici le 2ème chapitre!**

**Hayley : En effet, au temps présent Jane a 47 ans, donc hein, autant dire la cinquantaine. Si je mérite mon titre de "meilleure bourde en math" elle avait 25 ans dans le passé. C'est pas si jeune que ça mais on va dire que c'est l'age 'normal' pour un colonel x) Prends la poêle pour moi, une Tefal. Rose si possible. Comme ça c'est assorti ma nouvelle paire de chaussure ! Ptdrr **

**Bonne lecture, et merci à mon amie DeathGothika ! 3**

* * *

Je ne dormis qu'à peine. Le silence de la nuit n'était pas aussi silencieux que ça. Les animaux de la forêt voisine avaient créé un boucan infernal. Je ne faisais que me retourner dans mon matelas inconfortable, d'autant plus que j'appréhendais un peu le duel avec Roger qui allait survenir dans pas moins de quelques heures.

Fatiguée de cogiter ainsi, je me levai et réveillai Garp, affalé dans une position désagréable.

- Contre-Amiral, réveillez-vous, dis-je en le secouant un peu. C'est l'heure.

- Mmpff... Grommela-t-il ensommeillé.

Je le laissai là et sortis de la tente chercher deux bons cafés pour bien commencer la journée. Les soldats étaient déjà réveillés. J'accostai l'un d'eux et lui ordonna de m'apporter les cafés dans ma tente.

- Bonjour Lieutenant Ted. Fis-je en le voyant.

- Ah, bonjour Colonel Jane ! Répondit-il en exécutant le salut de la Marine.

- Tout s'est bien passé cette nuit ? Il n'y pas eu de problème concernant les tours de veille ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, tout s'est bien passé Colonel. Les tours de veilles se sont déroulés sans aucun problème particulier, affirma-t-il.

- Très bien Lieutenant. Le Contre-Amiral Garp a décidé qu'il allait constituer une élite apte à combattre afin de lancer l'offensive dans le camp adverse. Quant à vous, vous resterez ici et vous aurez la responsabilité du reste de la Division. Si jamais nous aurions besoin de renfort nous vous contacterons par escargot-phone.

- Entendu Colonel, dit-il.

Il fit une dernière fois le salut puis s'en alla. Je regagnai la tente en observant le travail des subordonnés. Certains rangeaient ou réparaient les armes, d'autres préparaient le déjeuner ou s'entrainaient. Garp et moi avions une bonne unité, toujours efficace. Cependant, j'étais toujours effarée quand je voyais celle du Contre-Amiral Sengoku. Ordre et discipline, ce qui résultait à une unité vingt fois plus efficace que la nôtre. Et quand j'entrais dans ma cabine du Dog's Sea, tout mes rêves de faire un jour parti de l'unité de Sengoku s'effondraient. Ordre ? Je riais bien en entendant ce mot.

Dans les couloirs de Marineford, les soldats se plaisaient à raconter à qui voulait l'entendre que Sengoku deviendrait bientôt Amiral, et s'il le désirait, Amiral-en-Chef. Il y avait peut-être une part de vrai dans ce qu'ils disaient. En tout cas, s'il devenait le successeur de l'Amiral-en-chef Kong, la Marine ne pourrait qu'en tirer profit.

Garp était attablé devant un café, dès qu'il me vit, il mit devant mon café une liste avec des noms dessus. Ce devait être l'élite qu'il avait composée. Je m'assis en face de lui et m'emparai de ma boisson.

- Voici la liste des soldats que nous emploierons, dit-il.

Je jetai un œil sur les noms inscrits. C'était un bon choix, très judicieux. J'avala mon café d'un trait puis je rangeai ma veste ainsi que les affaires que j'avais utilisé dans mon sac et attachai mes longs cheveux blonds en une queue-de-cheval, pour qu'ils ne me gênent pas pendant la mission. Je sortis ensuite de la cabine en compagnie de Garp. Nous réunîmes l'élite ainsi que les armes nécessaires et nous partîmes, dirigés par le soldat que j'avais envoyé en éclaireur la veille. Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant la source d'eau que le soldat nous avait indiquée.

C'était un endroit magnifique où la nature avait imposé ses lois. Une petite cascade se fracassait contre l'eau du lac entouré de plusieurs espèces de fleurs et de plantes, toutes aussi somptueuses les unes que les autres. Une sorte d'halo illuminait l'endroit et le rendait presque irréel. L'eau était limpide et paraissait fraiche malgré la chaleur ambiante. Elle invitait à venir s'y baigner.

Garp ordonna que l'on avance plus vite, rompant ce moment magique de quiétude. Avec tout cela, en l'espace d'un instant, j'avais complètement oublié avec qui nous nous apprêtions à entrer en conflit. La crique où était amarré le bateau pirate était effectivement à très grande proximité, derrière les chênes et les buissons fleuris.

J'intimai aux soldats de ne plus faire de bruits, puis Garp et moi traversâmes les feuillages pour gagner la crique. Dès que nous étions à découvert un vigile annonça notre intrusion. Garp souriait, confiant. J'appelai les soldats qui nous rejoignirent en faisant un raffut inimaginable. Ma tension était palpable. Je vis Roger sortir, suivi de son second Rayleigh suivi lui-même de deux jeunes. Un roux et un clown.

- Eh bien Garp ! On rend visite à son vieil ami pirate ! Lança le capitaine en insistant sur son dernier mot.

Avant que Garp ne réponde Roger ajouta :

- Eh dis-moi, dis-moi, vieux chnock ! Qui c'est la jolie demoiselle à coté de toi ?

- J'allai justement te la présenter sale gosse. C'est ma nouvelle élève, et aujourd'hui je lui ai promis une leçon particulière. Répliqua Garp.

- Ah oui ? Quelle est le thème de cette leçon ?

- Comment défoncer un sale mioche de ton espèce !

Roger ria à gorge déployée, immédiatement accompagné pas ses camarades.

- Et comment s'appelle ta charmante élève le vieux ? Demanda Roger, toujours en riant.

- Colonel Jane ! Dis-je.

Ils se turent simultanément. Ils semblaient avoir capté quelque chose, en particulier Roger et Rayleigh. Garp se tourna vers moi et me chuchota :

- Alors, chère élève Jane. Prête pour la leçon du jour ?

- Mais je ne suis pas une élève ! Rétorquai-je. Mais allez-y.

- C'est partit ! Lança-t-il.

Il s'élança vers le bateau pirate d'un bond. Roger de son coté s'élança lui aussi, sabre et pistolet à la main. Les pirates attirés par l'agitation commençaient à se regrouper autour de nous. Roger lança une offensive foudroyante avec son sabre que Garp para d'un coup de poing phénoménal.

- Eh bien ! Eh bien ! S'exclama le pirate. Tu n'as pas perdu la main Garp !

- Toi non plus, répliqua Garp. J'ai même failli m'écorcher la main.

Comme d'habitude, Garp et Roger dégageaient un charisme surdimensionné. Je ne me lassais jamais de les voir se battre comme deux beaux diables. Ils avaient un incroyable talent, ils savaient se battre efficacement et avec classe. Lorsqu'ils tombaient et se fracassaient le crâne avec distinction, ils se relevaient toujours avec élégance hors du commun. Ils enchainaient les attaques majestueuses, les esquives grandioses et les répliques raffinées.

J'observai toujours le fabuleux combat quand, du coin de l'œil, je remarquai une silhouette s'approcher de moi. Inoffensive. Je détachai mon regard du spectacle et considérai le jeune Shanks qui s'avançait vers moi, les mains dans les poches. Avec l'insouciance d'un enfant. Seulement, on ne me bernait pas aussi facilement, je connaissais ce type, sa réputation et son parcours. Donc j'étais loin de me faire avoir par l'image extérieure que Shanks le Roux reflétait, à savoir un adolescent rieur et frivole. Lorsque je le jugeai un peu trop proche de moi, j'arrachai un sabre des mains d'un de mes subordonnés à proximité et le pointai vers le Roux, le dissuadant de tout mouvement supplémentaire.

- Que veux-tu, pirate ? Lançai-je d'un ton menaçant.

- Oh, trois fois rien. Répondit-il calmement.

- Alors, éloignes toi. Ordonnai-je.

- Je veux juste te combattre, dit-il.

Je le considérai un court instant, puis levai ma lame devant moi pour l'inviter à dégainer la sienne.

* * *

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, dans deux semaines ! :p**


	4. Chapitre III : Le Rapt

**Bonjour à tous, voilà le chapitre tant attendu !**

**Jujulamiss : Merci, ça me fait plaisir ! J'essayerai de poster un peu plus vite et de faire des chapitres plus longs alors !**

**Hayley**** : Rose forever ! x) Voilà la suite !****  
**

* * *

Shanks le Roux dégaina son sabre et se mit en garde, le sourire aux lèvres. Je lançai l'offensive en première, il la para avec une facilité extrêmement frustrante. Je n'avais jamais approfondi le maniement du sabre, étant donné que j'utilisais un pistolet, mais je m'en sortais assez bien grâce aux entrainements de mon ancien maître Zephyr qui répétait sans cesse qu'il valait mieux savoir utiliser plusieurs armes différentes qu'une seule. Il avait absolument raison

- Alors, tu t'appelles Jane, n'est-ce pas ? Me questionna-t-il en lançant une autre offensive.

- En effet. Ce sera Colonel Jane pour toi. Répondis-je en la parant de justesse.

- D'accord, Colonel. Tu viens d'où ?

- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Pendant un combat en plus ! M'exclamai-je en faisant entrechoquer nos lames dans un crissement aigu.

Nos épées, toujours collées l'une à l'autre mesuraient notre force et notre résistance à chacun. Shanks approchait lentement son visage du mien, sans cesser d'accroître la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa lame. J'entendis un grincement qui signalait que mon sabre allait bientôt céder. Shanks dut l'entendre aussi car il força un peu plus en souriant. Mine de rien, il avait un beau sourire charmeur et ensorceleur. Un regard perçant. Il avait tout d'un tombeur.

_Un pirate séducteur ? On aura tout vu._

Mon sabre céda et se brisa en plusieurs petits projectiles tranchants. Je lâchai mon arme devenue inutile et me protégeai le visage de mon avant-bras en fermant les yeux. Il m'attrapa par mon col et exerça une pression insupportable sur ma nuque. Je tombai douloureusement sur le sol. C'était à ce moment d'inattention que Shanks s'empara de moi avec une telle force que j'eus beau me débattre, rien n'y faisait. Shanks plaça son sabre sous ma gorge, me privant de tout mouvement brusque, sous peine de ne plus avoir la tête bien accrochée. J'aperçus Garp, toujours en plein combat face à Roger. Quelques soldats accoururent vers moi pour me venir en aide mais une violente explosion lancée par le Clown les terrassa.

Le Contre-Amiral remarquait que le conflit avait pris une autre ampleur. Il accrut la force et la rapidité de ses coups formidables, cependant Roger les esquivait toujours avec davantage de souplesse.

J'étais toujours portée par Shanks qui commençait à courir de plus en plus vite. Quelque uns de mes subordonnés avaient tenté de lui tirer dessus au risque de me toucher mais Shanks évita toutes les balles. Il semblait maîtriser le fluide. Cela ne pouvait pas être le hasard.

Il se dirigeait vers le navire pirate, de l'autre coté de la crique, de sorte que Garp ne nous voyait pas. D'une main, il s'accrocha au cordage, quelqu'un nous hissait à bord. Pendant notre lente ascension du navire Shanks lança, tout guilleret :

- Alors, Colonel. Appréciez-vous le voyage ?

Je fis abstraction de ses commentaires. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse, cherchant un moyen de me libérer de son emprise. Il avait ôté son sabre mais il m'avait encerclée de ses bras trop forts pour son âge. Nos visages étaient proches, je pouvais sentir sa respiration haletante. Je le poussai pour l'écarter et dégager le passage pour ainsi sauter et m'enfuir. Malgré son essoufflement, Shanks résista et me fit défaillir sous une autre pression sur la nuque. Je lâchai un cri de douleur.

- Non, non, non. Dit-il en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

Puis nous arrivâmes sur le bateau. Devant nous, j'aperçu Rayleigh. Sans que je puisse ni lui lancer une réplique cinglante ni tenter de m'échapper, le Roux m'attrapa et se mit à courir plus vite. Il traversa plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à une cabine. Il me jeta sur le lit au milieu et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Laisses moi sortir ! M'écriai-je en frappant des poings sur la porte verrouillée.

J'entendis son rire derrière. J'essayai de défoncer la porte en bois avec mon épaule. La porte le battant ne bougeait pas, mon épaule était douloureuse. Mais lorsque j'appuyai ma main contre mon épaule je sentis la bandoulière en cuir qui soutenait mon sac, toujours accroché dans mon dos.

- Sale pirate, je t'ordonne de me libérer ! Criai-je encore, plus pour vérifier si personne n'était derrière la porte.

Aucun bruit ne provenait de l'extérieur, j'en conclus donc qu'il n'y avait personne. J'ouvris mon sac et trouvai l'objet que je désirais tant : l'escargot-phone. Je composai hâtivement le numéro du Lieutenant Ted, celui-ci répondit aussitôt.

- Colonel Jane ? Ici le Lieutenant Ted. Tout va bien ?

- Non ! Rendez-vous vite sur les lieux ! J'ai été capturée par Shanks le Roux. Le Contre-Amiral Garp est toujours sur la crique, il combattait Roger lorsque j'ai été enlevée ! Je suis actuellement dans une cabine du navire pirate. Dépêchez-vous le temps presse ! Réunissez vite des hommes et rendez-vous sur les lieux, ne trainez pas, Roger peut décider à tout moment de lever l'ancre.

- Très bien Colonel ! Dit-il.

Je raccrochai le combiné, puis fouillai le reste de mon sac pour voir ce qui pouvait me sauver. Il y avait ma veste, mon pistolet, des munitions, un kit de premier soin, une lampe de poche, un Eternal Pos de Sunlit Mountain et un paquet de biscuits appartenant à Garp. Rien. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour me sortir de là. Je rangeai les objets dans le sac en laissant le pistolet à portée de main et parcourrai la cabine. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Juste un lit, une commode, une deuxième porte verrouillée et une petite lampe à huile. Je brisai un des larges tiroirs de la commode et m'en servis comme un petit bélier. La porte était incassable. J'essayais encore et encore, puis sur la seconde porte, le même résultat décevant. Le tiroir avait fini par se fracasser. J'abandonnai les restes de bout de bois informe parterre près du lit.

Frustrée. J'étais frustrée. Je n'étais même pas capable de me sortir d'une situation aussi délicate que celle là. Toute une division était à ma recherche sans pour autant avoir la certitude de me retrouver. J'étais à la merci d'un pirate sans foi ni lois, de son second perfide et d'un Roux complètement timbré (j'adore ! XD) !

" Beuleup... Beuleup... "

- Oui !? Répondis-je précipitamment.

- Colonel Jane, nous sommes sur les lieux et… AAAAAH ! S'étrangla l'escargot-phone.

- Eh ! Qu'y-a-t-il !? M'écriai-je.

- Bien le bonjour Colonel Jane. Fit une voix que je connaissais. Bienvenue à bord de l'Oro Jackson. Je suis le Capitaine Gol D. Roger, Je vous informe aussi que nous nous apprêtons à lever l'ancre. Passez un agréable séjour parmi nous.

Je lâchai l'animal, interdite. Il tomba sur le sol et s'enfuit se cacher sous le lit, je ne l'en empêchai même pas. J'étais trop stupéfaite pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit autour de moi. C'était Roger qui m'avait parlé à l'instant. Il avait subtilisé l'escargot-phone du lieutenant Ted pour me dire que… qu'ils allaient bientôt lever l'ancre.

J'avais complètement foiré la mission. Garp me l'avais dit, de faire attention cette fois-ci. Je n'avais plus aucun contact avec ma Division, plus aucun contact avec mes supérieurs hiérarchiques, plus aucun moyen de m'échapper de ce trou à rats. Je me demandais si les soldats de la Division étaient sains et saufs. L'honneur et la réputation de l'Unité du Dog's Sea devait perdurer, je n'aurai jamais pu me le pardonner si j'y mettais un terme.

J'entendis des bruits de pas venant du couloir. Je me ressaisis pour ne pas montrer ma faiblesse et pointai mon pistolet devant la porte, prête à appuyer sur la détente. Une clef entra dans la serrure de la porte. Elle tourna une fois, puis deux. La porte s'ouvrit lentement - trop lentement.

Lorsque je vis Rayleigh apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte je déclenchai une rafale de balles dans sa direction. Il les évita toutes grâce au fluide.

- Eh bien, mademoiselle. En voilà une façon de traiter ses hôtes, dit-il en souriant.


	5. Chapitre IV : Le Moustachu

**Salut à tous, merci à Hayley et la vague folle, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Eh bien, mademoiselle. En voilà une façon de traiter ses hôtes.

Je regardais mon pistolet, puis l'homme qui se tenait en face de moi.

- Laissez-moi sortir de là ! M'exclamai-je.

- Pour aller où ? Nous avons déjà levé l'ancre. Nous partons ! Répondit-il

- Où allez-vous ?

- PomFrost, une île hivernale. J'espère que tu as de quoi te protéger du froid, chère mademoiselle Jane.

PomFrost ? Cette île regorgeait de créatures des neiges monstrueuses et sanguinaires. La plupart des gens normaux évitaient justement de faire escale sur cette île, alors pourquoi eux, se rendaient-ils là-bas ? Étaient-ils aussi fous que je le pensais ?

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Oh, moi. Rien. Mais le Capitaine aura besoin de toi. C'est pourquoi je vais te conduire dans son bureau. Tu laisses ton sac et ton arme ici, bien évidemment. Ajouta-t-il.

Il prit mon pistolet et mon sac et les jeta plus loin. Il m'attrapa le bras et me fit sortir. Il me tordit bizarrement le bras, de sorte que je ne puisse que marcher, sans pouvoir faire d'autres mouvements. Pendant que nous avancions il me chuchota à l'oreille :

- As-tu un fruit du démon ?

- Non, grognai-je.

- Aah bah tant mieux ! S'exclama-t-il.

Pourquoi jubilait-il alors que sa réputation portait à croire qu'il maîtrisait tout, même un fruit du démon grâce à ses fluides ? C'était bien ce que je disais, ces gens étaient fous.

Nous arrivâmes sur le pont. Je pouvais voir au loin l'île qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Le pont du navire était extrêmement désordonné. Bien pire que toutes les cabines d'officier que j'ai eu durant ma carrière. Toutes sortes de choses jonchaient le sol : des cordages, des bouteilles, des tonneaux fracassés...

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je constatai l'état des quartiers où se situaient les cabines de l'équipage. Le parquet et les murs étaient bien propres, rien ne trainait par terre. C'était vraiment impressionnant.

Les couloirs étaient larges et tous semblables. Autant dire que je n'allais jamais m'y retrouver. Apres avoir traversé plusieurs corridors, Rayleigh toqua à une porte.

- Entrez, fit la voix de Roger.

Rayleigh ouvrit la porte puis me poussa en avant pour que j'entre seule. Je contestai un instant mais il prit un air sévère et j'entrai donc sans un mot de plus.

Son bureau était magnifique. Tout était en ordre et bien rangé. Au milieu de la pièce, dominait un somptueux bureau en bois. Il y avait de délicates arabesques dorées sculptées sur les cotés du meuble, un vrai œuvre d'art. Un gigantesque fauteuil en velours bordeaux aux broderies magiques trônait derrière le bureau. Au sol, il y avait un beau tapis, orné de motifs envoûtants et minutieusement travaillés.

Plusieurs coffres et coffrets étaient disposés sur le bureau et dans la pièce. Je fus interrompue dans ma contemplation par la voix de Roger.

- Alors, ma chère Jane, comment te sens-tu ? Dit Roger en cherchant des bouteilles d'alcool dans son armoire vitrée.

Je ne répondis rien. Pas que j'avais honte ou que j'étais intimidée, au contraire. Mais l'image que ce capitaine donnait m'effarais tellement que j'en perdais mes mots.

Comment ce pouvait-il qu'il soit aussi décontracté et insouciant ? De plus il était dos à moi, si Rayleigh ne m'avais pas confisqué mes armes, j'aurais très bien pu le descendre.

- Une bouteille ? Lança t-il jovialement. C'est la meilleure que j'ai.

Je refusai d'un mouvement de tête. Puis il ajouta, toujours aussi cordial :

- On ne refuse pas une bouteille offerte par un pirate, surtout pas par moi !

- Je suis une Marine, fis-je simplement.

- Et être Marine signifie se priver d'une bonne boisson ? Répliqua-t-il tout sourire.

Je ne lui accordai pas d'autres réponses mais demandai :

- Votre second m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de moi. Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Ah oui, oui… Fit-il.

Il s'installa sur son immense fauteuil et m'invita à m'assoir sur un des petits qui se trouvaient juste à coté de moi. Je m'assis sans broncher. Il disposa deux verres sur son bureau et y versa de l'alcool rougeoyant. Il me tendit un verre que je pris puis reposai sèchement sur le bureau. Je le fixai comme pour lui dire de continuer. Il but le contenu de son verre d'une traite puis dit :

- En fait, on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Et quelqu'un veut que tu le rejoigne sur une île de South Blue. Baterilla. Sur le grand archipel de Lime Cay Islands. Tu connais ?

Lime Cay Islands ne m'était pas inconnu. Cet endroit était deux fois plus imposant que Shabondy. Elle attirait beaucoup de touristes, notamment grâce aux centres répartis sur les différentes îles qui composaient l'archipel. Un endroit réputé pour être calme et paisible.

Une base de la Marine se trouvait là bas aussi. La plus grande de tout South Blue, elle se trouvait sur l'île principale de l'archipel, l'île Beyond. J'ai été affectée là bas à mes débuts en tant que soldat autrefois puisque j'étais native de South Blue. Cela remonte à bien longtemps. Je n'étais pas restée éternellement là-bas, et grâce à mon ancien Maître Zéphyr j'ai vite été mutée à Marineford. Baterilla était effectivement une île de cet archipel. Je n'y étais jamais allée, mais elle devait ressembler à toutes les autres îles.

- Je connais Lime Cay Islands, Baterilla par la même occasion, cependant je n'y ai jamais mit les pieds. Qui est cette personne ? Demandai-je.

- Cette personne souhaite garder l'anonymat jusqu'au moment opportun. Je te rassure, c'est une personne tout à fait honorable. Répondit-il.

Honorable, d'accord. Mais honorable dans quel sens ?

- Ensuite je pourrais retourner à la base qui se trouve sur l'île Beyond ?

- Bien sûr.

- Vous savez, fit-je. Je peux très bien me rendre à Baterilla seule. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une escorte.

- Oh, je le sais. Mais ce sera plus amusant avec nous vous verrez ! Répliqua-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie de rester avec vous. Rétorquai-je un peu irritée.

Je prévoyais de m'enfuir à la prochaine escale de toutes manières, aussi dangereuse était-elle. Mais s'il me relâchait maintenant j'aurai gagné un temps fou.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Je le fixai, encore et toujours. Il m'ébahira toujours avec cette attitude, bien loin de celle que je croyais être celle d'un Roi des Pirates. Décidément, tout ce que je voyais dans ce navire, renforçait l'idée que je me faisais de cet équipage absurde. Ils étaient tous cinglés.

Roger caressait sa moustache, il semblait réfléchir.

- Tout ce passera bien, tu vas voir. En plus j'ai des jeunes mousses de ton âge, vous allez bien vous marrer.

- Mais... Commençai-je.

- Ta cabine sera celle où tu te trouvais tout à l'heure. Elle te conviendra parfaitement, ajouta-t-il en me coupant. Elle est adjacente à celles de Baggy et Shanks. Ce sont justement les deux rigolos dont je te parlais. Vous allez vous éclater. Si quelque chose te manques n'hésites surtout pas à me le dire.

Je rêvais ou il me traitait comme une invitée de marque ?

- Nous prévoyons de faire plusieurs escales. La première sera à Pomfrost. C'est une île hivernale du Nouveau Monde, puis nous continuerons jusqu'à l'île des Hommes Poissons. Nous nous nous arrêterons sur plusieurs îles anodines de Grandline. Enfin, lorsque nous arriverons au Reverse Montain au Cap des Jumeaux, nous y déposerons un ami et nous tracerons jusqu'à Lime Cay Islands ! Enuméra-t-il.

- Tout ça ? M'exclamai-je. Mais c'est long, on va mettre un temps fou !

- Ah donc tu acceptes ! Rétorqua-t-il, souriant de plus belle.

Je restais silencieuse, bien sur que non, je ne voulais pas aller avec eux. Mais que faire ? J'y étais contrainte. J'espérais juste qu'il n'y allait pas avoir de répercussion avec la Marine. Parce que sinon tous mes rêves auraient été balayés par ce pirate détraqué. Toutes ces années de dur labeur, pour finalement se faire traiter de félonne, non merci.

- Tu peux retourner dans ta cabine, maintenant. Dit-il en me glissant une bouteille d'alcool fermée dans la main.

Il se leva, contourna son bureau et vint m'ouvrir la porte. Avec un dernier regard, je sortis de la pièce. Lorsque je me retrouvai seule dans l'immense couloir, je réalisai que je ne savais pas où aller.

Je gardai ma fierté et mon amour-propre et traçai mon chemin au risque de me perdre dans cet immense bateau.


End file.
